


stepping stone

by VertigoTheGreat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoTheGreat/pseuds/VertigoTheGreat
Summary: komaeda is naegi's stepping stone.... literally.





	stepping stone

Camping is usually a fun activity, being in the outdoors is great for the mind, body, and soul. Prolonging outdoor time isn't a good idea, but sometimes you just get lost. 

That was what happened to Komaeda and Naegi. The two boys had gone walking around in the forest close to their campsite. Naegi had accidentally wandered from the regular path, getting the two lost in a frenzy of bushes and trees. The trails had vanished out of sight, leading no way to exit without walking aimlessly and hoping to get lucky.

That may not be so hard for the super duper high school level lucksters, but it seemed that luck just wasn't in bloom.... at least not for the first few hours. 

"The trails are over there. Seems we got lucky." Komaeda said, finger pointed towards a dirt trail, just barely hidden by shrubs and bushes blocking their view. 

Komaeda pushed aside the thorny bushes, pulling himself through with only a few thorns snagged into his jacket. Naegi followed the taller boy, careful not to tear his own hoodie. One thing clearly came into view that the plants blocked.

A river. It looked fairly deep, enough to still see the stones at the bottom of the water. At least high enough to soak someone's thighs. The current wasn't too fast, but it wasn't the stillest either. No bridge was in sight, nothing anybody could use to somehow get across. 

"Looks like a dead end." Naegi said, and begun to turn around. Komaeda grabbed his hood to stop him.

"Don't lose hope yet, Naegi-kun. There's still a way to get across." Komaeda said, he didn't sound worried at all.

Naegi tilted his head. "I don't see any kind of bridge." He pointed out, looking around one more time. "Or stepping stones."

Komaeda smiled at the brown haired boy. "You know I'm your stepping stone, don't you Naegi-kun?" He pointed to himself. 

Naegi sighed at groaned to himself. "Komaeda-kun, we've talked about this." He began. Naegi wrapped his arms around Komaeda and whispered to him. "You are more than just a stepping stone to me."

Komaeda just chuckled. "No, Naegi-kun." He said, lightly pushing Naegi from off of him. "I AM your stepping stone." He declared, suddenly and swiftly picking Naegi from off the ground, swinging him up and around his shoulders. Naegi let out a yelp as he was lifted up on Komaeda's back. 

Komaeda calmly stepped into the river, still holding Naegi up. Deeper and deeper across the river, cold water sloshing against him. The water almost came close to hitting Naegi's shoes. 

It didn't take long for him to emerge on the other side of the river with Naegi still in hand. 

"There you go." Said Komaeda as he put Naegi back on his feet.

"I don't think stepping stones carry people across rivers like THAT." Naegi pointed out still slightly put off.

Komaeda ignored the comment. "Hey, I promise I won't ever do that again if we get lost again." He added.

"It's fine Komaeda-kun, let's go." Naegi said, pointing to the dirt trail. "And you don't need to carry me again."

 

 


End file.
